


The Proposal

by trashy_kai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Smut, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is nervous, he and Dean have been going out for about two years now and every moment they spend together is magical through Castiel’s eyes. Having spent nearly a year simply enjoying the company of the other and then the next year living together and doing all the couple-y things everyone else does, like going on romantic dinners, spending weekends away and basically having the best moments of their lives.<br/>Their lives have been so perfectly amazing that Castiel is both afraid to ruin everything or just doing it completely wrong that it would make Dean sad, he didn’t want Dean to be sad, ever.<br/>So here he is, looking through websites, searching for original, yet not too original, ways of proposing to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a long time to finish, but i hope you enjoy it! It hasn't been proof read yet, but I'll upload the proof read version when my friend gets back to me ^^

Castiel is nervous: he and Dean have been going out for about two years now and every moment they spend together is magical through Castiel’s eyes. Having spent nearly a year simply enjoying the company of the other and then the next year living together and doing all the couple-y things everyone else does, like going on romantic dinners, spending weekends away, and basically having the best moments of their lives.

Their lives have been so perfectly amazing that Castiel is both afraid to ruin everything or just doing it completely wrong that it would make Dean sad; he didn’t want Dean to be sad, ever.

So here he is, looking through websites, searching for original - yet not too original - ways of proposing to his boyfriend. There’s that one website that suggests he gets a little box filled with pieces of paper telling Dean what he loves about him, and a ring in the bottom; the other website that says “just simply tell him”; and even one that suggests he gets a barbershop quartet to sing the proposal to him. And all of those options don’t seem _Dean_. Cas is sure Dean would like the first idea, sure - it’s sweet and cute but it’s impossible to find a box big enough to get every single piece of paper with all the little bits of Dean’s personality and everything that simply is Dean that Castiel loves.

Cas closes the browser and sighs. He fiddles with his shirt, mad at himself that he can’t find something that Dean would love, or something that would be great enough that Dean would see just how important the _say yes_ bit would be to Cas.

That is how Cas finds himself sitting in a cinema with Charlie, watching every single rom-com flick they could find. So many suggestions, but they’re all too out there, the _write it in the skies_ or _send him a text to meet you in a deserted beach so you are both completely alone and have sex after he says yes_ … Cas feels like he will be so happy when he figures out the best way to get his proposal thought through.

Days pass and Cas brainstorms with Charlie and her roommate Kevin. They write every single idea on a book, and all of them get thrown in the garbage because they don’t feel right. They’re not the type of thing either Cas or Dean would do. They’re all either too cheesy or not cheesy enough and that is something Castiel can’t have. Everything has to be perfect.

Between much groaning and thinking, Cas ends up defeated with absolutely no idea on how to propose to Dean.

“Earth to Cas!” Dean calls him when they’re in their bed, just lying down.

“Sorry, I was caught up in my own mind,” Cas excuses himself. “What were you saying?”

Dean laughs quietly. His laugh reverberating in his chest, where Cas’s head was resting.

“I was just asking what you wanted to do on Valentine’s day?”

 Cas hums, thinking about what they could do, but his mind is still focused on his proposal plans, or lack of plans that is.

“Maybe dinner and sex?”

Dean chuckles lightly.

“I’m starting to think you hate this holiday more than me!” He gives Cas a soft kiss in his temple before continuing. “Anyway, if that’s what you want, I’m sure we can arrange something according to your tastes.”

That night, when they have sex, all Cas wants to say (to ask, that is) is for Dean to marry him; no need for big gestures or anything else, but obviously he doesn’t.

Valentine’s day comes and they do indeed have dinner together, in a nice restaurant with view to the ocean and make love when they get home, whispering words of love and sweet nothings into their lover’s ear.

The night ends and Castiel is now certain, more than ever, that he wants to make Dean his forever.

***

It takes him a month to get the idea, and another to plan the whole thing down. He is absolutely sure which steps he must take and which steps he can skip if he gets too nervous.

Dean is out with Sam, both of them were too excited with a new Marvel movie to be still, so both Jess and Cas made them go together watch the movie.

“Oh my God, Cas!” She shrieks when she hears his plan. “That’s so sweet!”

Cas blushes and thanks her. They go out, looking for the last things, the small details, he needs to make everything go according to his plan.

***

 Dean gets home around 9 PM.

“Cas, babe? Where are you?”

“In our room.” Cas’s voice sounds loud and clear, even despite the distance.

“Ok,” Dean replies as he starts walking toward the bedroom.

When he gets inside the room, he sees Castiel lying down in their bed, only wearing _Dean’s boxers,_ touching himself with his right hand. His eyes are half-lidded and he moans lazily when he sees Dean’s face pale for a few seconds.

“Deaaan.”

Dean gulps and starts walking towards their bed, while taking off his clothes as fast as he can. He climbs next to Cas, and his lips immediately chase after the tanned skin Castiel is showing; he kisses, licks and ravishes every bit of skin he can find and ends up before the black treasure trail on Castiel’s abdomen. Carefully, Dean licks the hairs and watches Cas shiver beneath him. Hissed words can be heard and Dean smiles warmly.

Dean keeps kissing, going lower and lower until his mouth encounters his own boxers. Strangely, the thought of mouthing his lover’s dick in Dean’s own boxers make Dean squirm and moan freely.

Cas laughs, though his voice breaks because _oh my god!_ Dean’s breath, mouth, tongue… they were all working him and making him feel all those perfect things that got him too hot and bothered. His hand has long gotten away from himself and made its way to Dean’s back and scratches every inch of flesh it feels.

All those little touches build and build until Castiel can’t take it anymore. He stops Dean, by grabbing his arms and putting some distance from him. Dean’s full blown eyes look confused, and even _hurt,_ so all Cas can say is light whisper of _“Shhh, I can’t take anymore foreplay. We need to move this along.”_

Dean smiles brightly and starts lying down to allow Castiel to do whatever he wants. Had it been any other time, Cas would have given up the power and asked Dean to fuck him instead, not only because it was such a rare thing but because Cas sometimes liked to not feel in control for a while.

But this is not any other time… So Cas does his job and starts opening Dean and licking the inside of his thighs and groin. When he feels that Dean is ready, not only because his body is moving faster than Cas’s hand, but also because Cas has four fingers thrusting inside him and Dean keeps begging for more and more.

“Please Cas! Please!” he shouts, his body shivering, needing more but being unable to do so. He needs Cas inside him, and he needs it now.

Cas chuckles softly and kisses the top of Dean’s cock to calm him down slightly.

“Don’t worry, babe, you’re not the only one who needs this right now.” His words are nothing more than calming to Dean’s pleading mind. He calms slightly and nods, his hips jump slightly, making their way towards Cas’s body as if to make his point.

Cas takes his fingers from Dean’s hole and coats himself in lube. Neither of them bother with condoms anymore since they have both been tested and know they’re both clean. Cas strokes himself a few times and his eyes flutter shut; he knows that second he needs to thrust into that one place where he truly belongs, that makes him feel like he is finally home. He moves closer to Dean and pulls his hips up.

“Are you ready, honey?” he teases, his dick touching Dean’s perineum and it makes him moan because he just can’t take it anymore.

“Caaaas,” he moans, half-angry at Cas for taking so long to do something useful with that gorgeous cock of his.

And just like that, Cas thrusts inside Dean, a long stroke and suddenly the world stops; he is fully inside Dean, his body unable to control itself properly. Cas tries to stop himself from thrusting and sits still to allow Dean to adjust to his size.

“Come on, Cas! Moveeee! You’re killing me here!” Since Cas is still, Dean moves on his own, making Cas’s member leave his body only to quickly snap his hips forward and lock them in together. The motion seems to wake Castiel, making him moan and finally start moving and thrusting deeply into Dean’s body.

They keep a steady rhythm for a while, the whole motion of thrusting, rolling hips, kissing each other and caressing every inch of flesh they can touch, all the while they scratch skin and grab the other’s skin hard enough to leave bruises.

When Cas feels Dean is in need of fastening their rhythm, he stops and moves away from Dean’s body, making him whine from the loss of Cas’s member on himself.

“Shh, it’s okay baby. I’m just getting something for you,” he says as he strokes Dean’s leg in a caress, making the blonde man shiver and sigh deeply.

 

Cas grabs Dean a cock ring and puts it on his member, making Dean moan at the pressure he feels. Cas kisses Dean’s torso before sliding back into his lover’s body and thrusting his hips forward.

While Dean moans, every sensation on his body heightened because there’s no way he isn’t feeling how much his cock is swelling with something so tight around it. His hands grab Cas’s hair, pulling his face closer to himself, so he’s able to kiss every inch of his face and neck.

Cas supports his body with one hand and uses the other to stroke Dean, making him hiss and take a sharp intake of breath into his lungs.

“Shh, baby. I’m here. But I felt you were gonna spoil our fun sooner than I intend, so you need to have this for a while.” Cas has never denied Dean to orgasm so quickly, but there are moments in which it’s necessary. “Don’t worry, baby, it won’t be for long.”

Dean nods in understanding and his nails scratch Cas’s spine, getting lower and lower until they are on his hips, making him move closer inside.

“Caas,” he moans deeply from the back of his throat, the sensations from every little movement being too much but still not enough.

Had it been in normal circumstances, Dean would be starting to feel the pool of heat gather in his abdomen, getting lower and lower until he was finally ready to cum, but since he had something preventing him to do so, those sensations were there and wouldn’t leave, making every single touch from Castiel unbearable, every single kiss much more than he could take.

Cas knows how Dean feels frustrated for not being allowed to cum and feel the pleasure of an orgasm but he also knows how Dean will thank him later. His lips touch Dean’s as his hips snap forward and backwards in a steady rhythm, and Dean intensifies the kiss by licking Cas’s bottom lip and entering that sinful mouth when Cas gasps.

Cas keeps himself attentive, leave small caresses all along Dean’s skin, his mouth only leaving Dean’s to create a bruise on his chest, neck, and shoulders. At some point, Cas starts feeling that their somewhat fast, somewhat slow rhythm isn’t enough and starts thrusting faster into his lover’s body. He angles himself a bit and keeps thrusting, hoping to find Dean’s sweet spot.

It’s when Dean screams incoherent words that Cas smirks and thrusts as hard and fast as he can, the words from Dean’s mouth turning into cries of pleasure and random sounds he can formulate in his state of mind.

Cas can feel himself get closer and closer, but he makes his best to hold on for a while, trying to make Dean feel as much as he can until he is finally allowed to take the ring off. It doesn’t take very long, because Dean makes himself conscious enough, somehow, to babble some words.

“Please, pl-please Cas, ca-can’t ta-ahhh take it any-mmore.” His speech isn’t the most coherent but Dean makes his point and Cas can see how his eyes are watery from the frustration and the need to cum and not being able to do so.

Cas sighs deeply and nods.

“Ok, baby. Can you take it off or do you need me to do it?” Despite Cas being quite into his own pleasure, it doesn’t compare to what Dean is feeling. Cas can actually speak and the words are like magic to Dean’s ears. Dean tries to take the ring off by himself but his arms won’t answer to their owner enough to grab the ring. He makes a frustrated noise and Cas kisses his nose. “Lemme do it, baby”

Cas pats Dean’s hand lightly and slowly, pulls the ring from Dean’s swollen member; the sensation of finally being free hits Dean harder than ever - his vision immediately turns white, and all Dean knows is that the next time he feels Castiel thrusts against his prostate, not only does his white vision turns into stars but he also cums harder than he has ever before. His pleading cries turn into screams of pleasure and the only word he can remember is his lover’s name.

“Caaaaaaaaassssss,” he screams time after time, while his body shivers and sends his white liquid into random spots on Castiel’s body.

The way Dean clenches around Cas’s cock is part of the reason why he cums so fast after Dean does.

Dean’s body stops convulsing completely after a few minutes and he is left with a smile on his face, his body too tired to even think about moving for the next hours. Cas collapses on top of him, and Dean doesn’t even protest, absolutely content and spent.

They keep laying down for a while, entirely happy to be near the other and absolutely not bothering to clean up their mess.

As time goes by, Castiel shifts lightly on top of Dean, so that his head rests in his chest. Dean’s hand quietly finds its way into Cas’s hair and starts massaging his scalp, while his other hand rests on Cas’s back.

The silence is comforting, but at some point, Cas can’t take it anymore. He needs to propose and he needs to do it now.

“Hmm… Dean… Can I ask you something?” The black haired men asks lightly.

Dean hums in agreement and his face shifts so he is facing Cas, even after Cas gets up and leaves him on the best.

Dean is about to protest, that Cas shouldn’t be up when he is still naked on bed with him, but he falls quiet when Cas comes back three seconds later.

Cas takes a deep breath, his nerves in the way, but he knows that after so much trouble, he has never been more sure of this but now.

“Dean, I’ve known you for almost five years and we have been together for two. You’re the most special man I have ever met and I hope you know just how much it means to me that I get to come home to you every night. And because of that, I want to ask you something…” In this moment, Cas pulls out a ring and hands it to Dean.

Dean looks at the ring in his lover’s hand and takes it. He blinks twice and shifts it, until he notices the carvings on the inside of it. In italic handwriting, there’s an ‘ _always?’_ carved in it, and Dean isn’t sure what Cas means.

“Cas, what are you trying to say? This just says ‘ _always?’_ …” His eyes show confusion and Cas rolls his eyes.

This is typical Dean making his appearance, he is always oblivious when it comes to romantic things, always stepping away from chick-flicks… Cas sighs and laughs lightly.

“Actually, that’s part 2 of the message… If you check the other ring, there’s something there for you to read as well…” Cas chuckles, as he watches Dean frown and grab the cock ring and checks its inside for a hidden message.

Dean almost chokes on his own spit as he reads the word on the ring. He looks up at Cas, his mouth hanging open.

“Y-You mean… getting me rings… as in… proposing?” He finally asks, after much stuttering.

Cas nods, waiting for Dean’s reaction.

“If you’re willing to take me…” Cas answers in a low timbre.

Dean takes the ring into his finger and puts it on. His face gets closer to Cas’s and he kisses him deeply. Their fingers link with the other’s hand and they do nothing but kiss and press closer to the other.

“Is that a yes?” Cas asks him, with a shy smile.

Dean smiles brightly, his lips search for Cas’s ear and he whispers lightly.

“Always.”

And that’s how Dean says yes to Castiel, after reading what both rings said: “ _Be mine, always?”_


End file.
